Heart's Way
by Raven Swift
Summary: Sora can't get a certian silver haired someone out of his mind... Oh yeah... It's not Riku.
1. Default Chapter

Katana-kun: Warnings: Disclaimer: Issues

YAOI! Male/Male relationships, don't like what are you doing reading this?

Flames will do you no good, I'm a stubborn person...

_**I will write this, despite if anyone reads this or not...**_

I don't care about reviews, but they are always welcome, good and bad.

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't WANT to own Kingdom Hearts, too many people after my life 00._

Heart's Way is a Sora/ Sepiroth fic. OOC to be expected. OC is in here (I reluctantly added them...)  
Fanfiction is not for professional writers, so if bad spelling and/or grammar gets on your nerves, then you may want to hit the back button...

Heart's Way

Chapter 1: The way we are.

Summary: Sora can't get a certain silver haired someone out of his mind, and vise versa... Oh yeah, It's not Riku.

Sora quietly shut the balcony door to the red room... His room. It had been 4 long years since Kingdom Hearts had happened, and since he had saved Riku...

Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, and Sephiroth were now staying in Traverse Town along with Sora, Riku, and Kari. Goofy and Donald had gone back to their Kingdom.

Sora, Sephiroth, Leon, Cid, Riku, and Cloud were currently living in the hotel in the 2nd district. Yuffie, Kari, and Aerith were all living together in the small house in the 3rd district. (Roommates are as followed: Cid and Cloud, Leon and Sora, Riku and Sephiroth. All of the rooms are connected...LOL)

Sephiroth's P.o.V

I watched Sora step out of his room from the other balcony to his right. I sighed at the silent grace he displayed. How I wanted to jump the gap in between us and kiss him senseless. I wanted to run my hands over his firm, nicely formed, ass. I wanted to rip his cloths off and thrust into said ass. I wanted to grab his—"SEPHIROTH!" Sora called out to get my attention. As I looked into his sapphire eyes, I prayed he didn't look down.

Plan A: Cold shower.

Plan B: masturbate, again.

Sora shook his head and sighed. "Are you all right?" he asked. His sapphire eyes flashed in concern by the light of the lamppost. I nodded slowly, concisely making sure not to look guilty for lying.

Suddenly, I saw a devious glint enter the light in his eyes. "Want to train?" he asked innocently. "Where?" I didn't know it then, but I had just sealed my fate. I love my fate.

Sora pointed out the open drain that led to the caverns below the magician's house. I nodded in silent agreement, and we both jumped down to the street below us. We set out for the drain a quick pace.

When we reached the dry part of the cavern, we both immediately pulled our weapons out. We circled each other carefully. Neither of us blinking, afraid that the other may attack in that split second that our guard is down. Sora was the first to make a move as he charged at me but then suddenly dodged when I moved to counter that attack. I looked in front of me for him, but my eyes could not pinpoint him. I felt light breath on my ear. "Come on Seph, that can't be **ALL** you've got..." Sora whispered sensuously into my ear. A whisper that sent shivers down my spine.

Soon we found ourselves worn out and pretty scathed. Sora had several bleeding cuts. 2 on his cheeks, 3 on his hand, and another 4 on his back. I had 1 cut on my cheek, 3 cuts on my upper arms, and 7 cuts on my back.

Sora pulled his hand to his face for inspection. He gave me a sexy look and then licked the blood off of his hand. I groaned as my arousal was almost evident through my pants. THAT'S IT! I'm gonna do SOMETHING about it now!

I roughly pulled Sora's face to look directly at mine. I watched a drop of that tempting red liquid roll down his cheek like a tear. I lowered my head and flicked my tounge against that drop of blood and was surprised by two things. The first was the taste of Sora's blood. It tasted like a sweet treat. The second thing I was surprised by was the moan that issued from Sora's full pink lips that were just begging to be kissed. And I answered that begging with a fierce kiss. I crushed my lips to his and slowly pried his mouth open. I soon let my toung explore his warm, sweet mouth. Then, I realized something, Sora had done all of this on purpose.

Flash back Normal P.o.V.

Earlier in the night, Sora heard a strange moaning coming from Riku and Sephiroth's room. It couldn't have been Riku, because he was out with Cloud, Leon, and Cid in a guy's night out.

Sora had deiced to investigate incase something was seriously wrong. He got up and opened the door that connected his room with Riku's room and noticed that the bathroom door was currently open. 'Someone could be seriously bleeding!' was about the only thought on Sora's sleep befuddled mind. So foggy was his mind that he couldn't tell that the moans were pleasurable moans. So when he stuck his head through the door, he got a kinky shock.

Sephiroth was sitting naked, legs spread on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom, pumping his cock hard and fast. (BACK! BACK! You can have him when I'm done with this story though you may have to fight Sora...)

Sora, blushing madly, was about to leave the older man to his ahem more private things, when suddenly Sephiroth came and hissed out Sora's name. Sora stood there in shock, frozen to the spot behind the door where Sephiroth could not see him. _'Sephiroth wants to do **THAT** with **ME**!'_ Sora's blush darkened (if that's possible). If we could look into Sora's mind we would see that he had made a firm decision. After all, he was is in love with Sephiroth.

He ran back through the connecting doors and straight to his bed. He evened out his breathing after throwing the covers over his head and pretended to be asleep.

About 15 minutes later, he felt a weight dip the left side of his bed, and a new warmth leaned over me. "I love you sky." Sepiroth whispered sweetly into Sora's ear. Soar decided to try something.

Sora moaned out Sephiroth's name as if in a dream. "Take me. Make me yours!" the weight immediately lifted and Soar heard a heavy thud. Then, Sora heard the rustling of cloths as Sepiroth stood up and footsteps and he hurried back to his room.

Sora waited a good 45 minuets before he got up to go join Sephiroth on the balcony. It had definately worked.

End Flashback.

Sora's p.O.v

Sepiroth was about to undress me when we heard heavy foot steps nearing us. We bolted apart and got our weapons. When the foot steps drew closer, Sepiroth and I started to make fake conversation.

Leon and Cloud approached us in a calm manner, meaning that they had seen nothing. "Hey." I said, having calmed myself down. "Sora, shouldn't you meet Riku and Kari soon?" Leon wondered at me. "No." I answered simply. I turned to face Cloud just in time to see him give **MY** Sepiroth a lustful look. I couldn't stop the growl that came out of my throat and it shocked everyone. I blushed. "Umm... I'm hungry." I said quickly. Leon gave me a suspicious look, but I met that look with an innocent look of my own. He seemed to believe me.

When everyone turned around, I gave Cloud a venomous glare that I never knew I possessed. "By the way, what were you guys doing in here?" Cloud asked in a curious tone oblivious to the dirty look that I threw him. I looked calmly at Sepiroth. "Hey Seph... Do you want to show them our new moves?" I asked. Seph caught on. "I don't know sky... No, they aren't ready for those kind of intense, hard, and highly exquisite techniques." I mentally laughed as Sepiroth finished. "Maybe when they're ready." I agreed. I turned around and walked toward the entrance.

Do feel free to review. Every review is excepted. Some of you may recognize this story as is... Well I had to take it down because it was in need of fixing.


	2. The way we can me

Heart's Way

Katana-kun: Warnings: Disclaimer: Issues

YAOI! Male/Male relationships, don't like what are you doing reading this?

Flames will do you no good, I'm a stubborn person...

_**I will write this, despite if anyone reads this or not...**_

I don't care about reviews, but they are always welcome, good and bad.

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't WANT to own Kingdom Hearts, too many people after my life 00._

Heart's Way is a Sora/ Sepiroth fic. OOC to be expected. OC is in here (I reluctantly added them...)

This is not for Riku lovers (which excludes the whole female population...) but to be fair, it is Ansem that's making Riku do it. You just don't realize it until later.

Fanfiction is not for professional writers, so if bad spelling and/or grammar gets on your nerves, then you may want to hit the back button... I'm not exactly a dictonary.

Heart's Way

Chapter 2:_ The way we can be._

Summary: Sora can't get a certain silver haired someone out of his mind, and vise versa... Oh yeah, It's not Riku.

Last time

When everyone turned around, I gave Cloud a venomous glare that I never knew I possessed. "By the way, what were you guys doing in here?" Cloud asked in a curious tone. I looked calmly at Sepiroth. "Hey Seph... Do you want to show them our new moves?" I asked. Seph caught on. "I don't know sky... No, they aren't ready for those kind of intense, hard, and highly exquisite techniques." I mentally laughed as Sepiroth finished. "Maybe when they're ready." I agreed. I turned around and walked toward the entrance.

Now

**Sephiroth's p.O.v.**

I smirked as we walked away from Leon and Cloud. It was fun to watch outrage and anger chase each other across there "blank" faces.

We walked into the 2nd district square. Out of the blue, I hear Sora mumble about it being so strange that they didn't have to fight any heartless... I silently agree once I notice that my hand was slowly itching toward where I had sheathed my faithful sword. I shook my head of those thoughts. "The heartless are gone. You have saved your friends. You saved me..." I whispered to him, and he gave me the first sincere smile.

Just as we approached the door that led to the ally way, Sora grabbed my ass! The sexual tension returned ten times fold, and I found myself hard pressed when Sora gave me that sexy look. **_'AW FUCK IT!'_** I thought as I pulled Sora to me and attacked his lips with my own.

I don't know how we got here through our daze, but we ended up back in the red room. I was to busy prying Sora's mouth open.

I opened the door, not bothering to turn the lights on, and backed Sora into the room. I quickly kicked the door closed with one foot while the other kept perfect balance. I heard Sora mewl when my tounge swiped across a certain spot in his mouth. The things he did to me by just making some small noise was amazing!

I slowly started to unbutton Sora's blue cotton shirt, when the door burst open and Yuffie came bounding in with a loud "**HEY**!"

Sora and I quickly pushed away from each other, and I suddenly felt cold at the loss of his warmth.

Yuffie flipped the lights on and blinked at us, obviously curious. "Whatcha doin'?" she questioned with a small sparkle to her eyes as if she already knew the answer to that question. "Yuffie! When did you get here?" Sora asked politely. She gave him a worried look. "You mean you haven't heard of the masked fighter that just appeared at the coliseum?" she asked. Sora shook his head in an affirmative 'no'. She sighed.

"Sora?" a timid voice called out from the door frame and I couldn't help the mental groan that almost escaped my throat. It was that girl... What was her name... Kari? Yeah! That was it. I shot a look at Sora, who seemed to know what she wanted to talk about. He shot me a look that said 'I'll be back soon'. I nodded. "Hurry back... Sky." I whispered. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

It was at that moment, I realized just who they were leaving me with. _NOOOOO_! No offense to Yuffie, but she was just to hyper for my own good!

**Sora's p.O.v. **

I knew exactly what Kari wanted. It was so obvious in the way she talked and the way she walked said it all, but the thing that REALLY gave her away was her emotion. Sadness seemed to pour out of her eyes. She was sad because she thought she was gonna 'break my heart'...

Once we were out of the hotel, I stopped her. "Kari, let me save you a world of trouble. I know." I said in a calm tone. "Know?" she asked, but soon her eyes widened in realization. "How-" I cut her off. "You're like my sister! I can tell when you're in love, or when you're troubled! Your heart rests in Riku's hands. You wanted to tell me sooner, but you thought you'd only hurt me. To tell the truth, I was only pretending to like you so Riku would get the nerve to ask you out. If he starts acting stupid, I'll knock some sense into him." I said. I kissed her forehead. I had done more talking then I had wanted to, but it seemed it got through at least. She smiled at me. "Go to him. He's been listing to us all along, anyway." I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Riku emerge from the shadows, a look of shock plastered on his porcelain face. I smiled a warm, but fake, smile. "Good luck you two!" I said with as much sincerity that I could muster, which is a lot.

I turned back and headed to the Red Room, aware of the sea green eyes watching me carefully.

**Riku's p.O.v.**

"How did he know?" Kari wondered aloud while I wondered silently. Sora had definitely matured, but Kari, nor I liked the new Sora... Nowadays, Sora doesn't smile or laugh as often as he used to before the whole Kingdom Hearts issues. He's just so... Serious. I only blame Sephiroth for this!

**Sephiroth's p.O.v**

I smiled gratefully when Sora ambled back into the room and "saved" me from Yuffie's 'baby-sitting'. Sora smiled as Yuffie bounced from the room, having done her damage. My mood was completely ruined.

I sighed as I caught Sora's pleading eyes. "Fine! We'll check it out, but when we come back we **WILL** make up for lost time!" I give up! Sora seemed to sense this, and smiled and nodded. "Oh, we will." he said craftily.

We left for the 1st district where our gummi ship was docked.

END CHAPTER 2.

Preview of the 3nd chapter

The familiar barriers shot up at the sides of the ring, and the sky went dark.

"Damn." I heard Cloud mutter from behind the Masked Fighter.

"**WHAT THE FU**—" Sepiroths's surprise was cut short when Sora called out it's name.

"Key Blade Master, I've been awaiting your imminent arrival.

Written Reviews:

J-chan: Thank you.

Chase: That's sweet.


	3. The Way we are

Katana-kun: Warnings: Disclaimer: Issues

YAOI! Male/Male relationships, don't like what are you doing reading this?

Flames will do you no good, I'm a stubborn person...

_**I will write this, despite if anyone reads this or not...**_

I don't care about reviews, but they are always welcome, good and bad.

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't WANT to own Kingdom Hearts, too many people after my life 00._

Heart's Way is a Sora/ Sepiroth fic. OOC to be expected. OC is in here (I reluctantly added them...)  
Fanfiction is not for professional writers, so if bad spelling and/or grammar gets on your nerves, then you may want to hit the back button...

Heart's Way

Chapter 2a. Can I Feel You?

Sora's p.o.v

We arrived at the coliseum in time to hear the announcement of the fight lineup. I heard Sephiroth sigh as his name was also called out in the line up. "Damn it! Why did I have to agree to your senseless demands?" He asked me quietly. I just smiled up at the taller male.

The Masked Fighter stood on the steps to the coliseum entrance with his arms crossed. He looked as if he were waiting for something to become a spectacle.

He had long black hair, w/ blood red flowing through it, that hung over his shoulder and down his chest in a thick braid. He stood 7ft. 4in. His eyes were hidden by the mask, but his lips shone blood red. His bronze skin stood out next to Hercules, who was as pallid as a ghost.

"Damn." I heard cloud mutter from behind the Masked Fighter. His eyes were cast downwards. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

Normal p.o.v

The familiar barriers were raised as the sky went dark. Both combatants easily slipped into offensive stances. Neither hearing the cheering of the people surrounding sector.

Sora smirked as they started to circle each other. The Masked Fighter had yet to draw a weapon, but that didn't abash Sora from drawing his own. The keyblade glimmering in a fire light that shone from an opposite corner, outside of the arena.

Sora dove for the M.F. but was quickly diverted as the M.F. leapt into the air. "Ars Arcaneum!" Sora cried out when the M.F had landed. The area suddenly glowed a pale blue as Sora leapt at the M.F. and began some simple combos.

"Dark Wind!" the M.F. called out in a deep voice, as Sora prepared Ars Arcaneum, and a dark wind surrounded him as an areo barrier would. Sora suddenly realized that 'Dark Wind' was actually a dark Aero attack, but let loose the Ars Arcaneum any way.

Sora was surprised when the M. F. managed to dodge most of the combos, but a few got a good hit in him.

'Damn! I got to stop playing with the kid.' the M. F. thought. He drew a dark blade that Sephiroth would like to have. "This ends." his deep masculine voice said in a serious final tone. And so it did. In a flash he had Sora unconscious.

Sora balked as he heard that he'd lost. "What!" he cried out. Sephiroth winced as Sora had yelled straight into his ear. "Calm down love. The Masked Fighter knocked you out with one blow..." "He can't be normal! He's got to be a ghost... THAT'S IT! I'll find my answers in Halloween Town!" Sora declared. "Where?" Sepiroth asked his hyper lover.

Sephiroth's p.o.v

"Why are we here, love?" I asked my mentally unbalanced lover again. I think it's the sexy demon costume that's gotten to him. "To find Jack and ask him if he knows anything about this Masked Fighter." Sora replied. I felt a stab of jealousy in my chest. Why is Sora obsessing over this Masked Fighter? "That's all well and good, but who's Jack?"

Suddenly a tall skeleton clad in a black, torn, pinstripe suit jumped from the well in the Guillotine Square. "WHAT THE F—" I had yelled out in surprise, but was cut off as Sora called out this... THING'S... name. "Jack! I'm glad we found you so fast! I have a few questions."

To tell the truth, I expected this thing to just glare at us because of my tactlessness, but to my surprise it just laughed. "I'm happy to see you to, Sora." the thing said in between chuckles. "Questions? About what?" Sora opened his mouth. "About a Masked—" "Say no more. I can't answer your questions, but I know someone who can." Jack said, cutting my lover from his speech. Sora just nodded.

Jack led us to a strange lab. There a young woman sat on the steel bed. She had knee length brown hair and beautiful green eyes that shone with an inner light. She was dressed in a simple white dress that flowed about her like it had a life of it's own. I wouldn't be surprised if it did. The thing that struck me was the fact that she reminded me of someone...

"Welcome, Key Blade Master, I've been waiting for you." she said. Her voice was soft and melodic. As if the summer breeze had become a voice. "My name is Clarin." she whispered. Sora smiled back at her. "I'm Sora and this is my lover, Sephiroth." "Sky... How appropriate." a familiar masculine voice said from the door to the lab. We spun around and Sora gasped. It was the Masked Fighter! The only thing different was that the mask was gone. His jade green eyes could probably pierce the soul like a sword could skin.

"Li. You're late..." Clarin said in a warm tone. Li nodded. "I'm sorry my lady. I was held up—" he was cut off as Lin ran into his chest. She wrapped her thin, pale, arms around his waist. He carefully draped his arms around her narrow shoulders. They looked like the embodiment of light and darkness. Suddenly Clarin smacked Li on the chest. "OW! What was that for?" Li asked while rubbing the spot that Clarin had smacked. "You worried me!" she yelled. Li chuckled. "Sorry. I had to get their attention," Li muttered. Clarin only sighed. Li bent over to place a hungry kiss on Clarin's lips… That reminded me. Sora ows me something.

I bent down to whisper into his ear. "Sora…" I half whispered and half moaned. I felt the shiver run up his spine and the heat start to build on his face. I faced Clarin. "Please excuse us for a bit. There are things we need to…discuss," I said politely. She gave me a knowing look.

I led Sora to the graveyard (What a place to do THAT!). Sora paused and seemed to look around before pointing to the huge coffin that turned out to be a secret passage.

When we got through the passage, I was shocked to find a hill that was curved in on itself and a moon that seemed full and close enough to touch.

I soon got over the shock and backed Sora into the nearest stone wall. "Finally!" I exclaimed and Sora let out a chuckle. His chuckle turned into a moan when I ground my hips against his


	4. Let me see your heart

Katana-kun: Warnings: Disclaimer: Issues

YAOI! Male/Male relationships, don't like what are you doing reading this?

Flames will do you no good, I'm a stubborn person... I need fuel for my fire.

_**I will write this, despite if anyone reads this or not...**_

I don't care about reviews, but they are always welcome, good and bad.

**_I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't WANT to own Kingdom Hearts, too many people after my life _**00

Heart's Way is a Sora/ Sepiroth fic. OOC to be expected. OC is in here (I reluctantly added them...)

This is not for Riku lovers (which excludes the whole female population...)

Fanfiction is not for professional writers, so if bad spelling and/or grammar gets on your nerves, then you may want to hit the back button...

**The lemon that was supposed to be in this chapter was cut because of so do NOT blame me…** If you want the lemon… E-mail me…Kay?

Reviews: Bows politely I thank those of you whom reviewed. Your efforts are much appreciated. For those of you whom had bad comments and kept them to your selves, I also thank you. Risa lost my review sheet so I can't thank you personaly... Risa: SORRY!

I have had many ask me if I am male or female and all that I'll say is that I'm male.

Chapter 4 Let Me See Your Heart

Riku stopped his gumi ship at Halloween Town and made a b-line for the lab. He rushed up to the door and up the stairs. He flung the door open and expected Sora to greet him. He was disappointed.

He couldn't get Sora out of his mind! It had taken a while, but he now realized that he was in love with Sora. It was impossible to sleep or think while Sora was running around the worlds with Sepiroth. He had plans to get Sora away from Sepiroth.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a quick mischievous smile flit across Li's lips. "They are in the graveyard, past the coffin…" he told Riku. "Thanks!" Riku cried out and ran off. "What are you up to now?" Clarin asked. Li looked innocently down at the white clad female. "Nothing dangerous to Sora or Sepiroth…" he said as to soothe her thoughts. "What about that young man?" she asked as her right eye began to twitch. "Him? He's beyond my tricks… He's to aggressive for his own good…" Li said. Clarin only huffed.

Riku ran swiftly to the graveyard. He threw the heavy black iron gate open and dashed to the coffin. He quickly jumped through the long, dim, narrow passage way.

He was about to run to where he heard Sora's sweet voice but stopped when he heard Sora moan out Sepiroth's name. He peeked over an old crumbling tombstone and watched as Sepiroth fucked Sora senseless. (as I have said before. A lemon will not be posted because of like lust, anger, hatred, pain, and love awakened into his chest and for a split second his eyes flashed gold. _'Should I stay or should I go? I will stay!' _he thought. He found that he couldn't take his eyes from the beautiful tan body against the wall. Sora was gorgeous.

Riku blushed as it got hotter. _'Should I be watching this?' _he asked himself. _'**NO**! I should be **DOING** that with Sora!'_ an inner voice growled. Riku frowned. _'What about Kairi?'_ he asked himself. The voice gave an internal scoff. _'What about** HER**? Sora is **MINE** and it's about time that he learned that!' _(a/n: Riku's gone insane!… Riku: HAVE NOT!)

_' Sora's loving, fuckable, the light of my- I mean our life… Understanding, sexy, caring, fuckable, giving, wonderful, hot, fuckable, innocent, loveable, obedient… Everything I need'_ Riku smirked. _'I do have a point…' _he thought as his eyes flashed golden again.

Riku fled the scene and quickly ran back to the lab to wait for the couple. He grinned evilly and thought of ways to destroy Sephiroth.

Sora stepped into the lab with Sephiroth. Once he caught the knowing look Clarin was giving him he turned beet red.

Li's nose crinkled cutely. "Someone smells like se-" Clarin smacked her hand over his mouth. "NOT the place or the time," Clarin said. Li nodded and licked Clarin's palm. "Eww… Li germs…" she wined. "That's not what you said last night," Li mumbled. Clarin blushed as Sora returned her knowing look.

Riku watched Sora from a dark corner. His eyes shot up to meet the familiar challenging, angry green eyes of Sepiroth. The message in those eyes was clear. 'stay away'.

Sephiroth wanted to growl at his younger look alike. He wanted to gouge out Riku's eyes and rip every strand of that silver hair strand by strand. (a/n: Taking a turn for violently possessive aren't we? Seph: Damn Straight! K-kun: But you aren't straight… Sora: Tell me about it!)

Li raised an eyebrow in amusement as he watched the silent battle between the look alikes… _'Humans are sssooo interesting….' _He thought to himself. He turned his head to look at Clarin, but found her engaged in an interesting conversation with Sora. He whimpered for his mate. She either ignored him or didn't hear him. His cheeks puffed out cutely.

3 days Later.

Sora yawned and leaned against Sephiroth. They were back in Traverse Town and Sora wanted to make the best of it… Well as best as he could with the whole group around.

Clarin and Li were staying in the green room so Sepiroth was staying with Sora while Leon and Cloud were at Olympus Coliseum.

"Sora?" Sepiroth whispered. "Hm?" Sora replied to his name. "I don't trust Li or Clarin… We don't know why they are here! We don't know where they came from…" Sephiroth said, unaware that Li could hear their whispers as if they were yelling it. Sora blinked in surprise. "Love, I know why Clarin and Li are here. Their world have been over run by a new type of heartless… Clarin told me. They lost touch with their friends and family," he said trying to soothe Sepiroth's worries and doubts. Sephiroth huffed. "If they are so powerful why don't they just take care of themselves?" Sephiroth semi ranted. Sora smiled gently. "The Keyblade I wield is 'special'. It is the only thing that can kill them." He explained softly. Sephiroth then realized what this meant. He frowned. "You're not doing it alone. It's only been four years since the last heartless appeared!" Sephiroth exclaimed. Sora gave him a tired smile.

Li and Clarin

"You should have told Sora the whole story," Li said into his wife's ear. Clarin frowned. "I don't think he would have taken it very well. I also doubt he would have understood." She whispered as she snuggled closer to her husband's naked chest. Li sighed. He just knew that this was gonna become difficult.

END TRANSMISSION

K-kun: Remind me why I'm writing this?

Risa: 'Cause you owe me a story for my B-day!

K-kun: Gives her a strange look I all ready gave you a birthday present…

Risa: Blush Well walking in on you and Alex while you guys were having se-

K-kun: THE TEDDY BEAR!

Risa: Oooohhhh yyeeaahh!

K-kun: Save me.


	5. My Story

Katana-kun: Warnings: Disclaimer: Issues

YAOI! Male/Male relationships, don't like what are you doing reading this?

Flames will do you no good, I'm a stubborn person... I need fuel for my fire.

_**I will write this, despite if anyone reads this or not...**_

I don't care about reviews, but they are always welcome, good and bad.

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't WANT to own Kingdom Hearts, too many people after my life 00._

Heart's Way is a Sora/ Sepiroth fic. OOC to be expected. OC is in here (I reluctantly added them...)

This is not for Riku lovers (which excludes the whole female population...)

Fanfiction is not for professional writers, so if bad spelling and/or grammar gets on your nerves, then you may want to hit the back button...

Risa: "K-kun would like me to thank you all for the wonderful reviews… He wrote this for me to type out to you… Unfortunately, he was called to a business meeting (**BLOODY** **VOULTURES**!) and was unable to type it himself… But he wrote it out! Chuckles evily. He also told me that I could change one thing in this story, as long as it doesn't alter anything… Does changing a name alter anything?"

Reviews: Katana-kun bows politely Thank you all for reviewing… If your name doesn't show up and you reviewed please inform me. How do you guys like this update?

**_Raye-Raye: Thank you very much. We all do what we can…_**

**_animegirl: I'm glad you love it._**

**_TenshiGirl: Thank you for choosing this one._**

**_Brit: You are not stupid, just momentarily confused. The people are original characters. Usually, I to enjoy the RikuxSora parings, but I wanted to try something "outside of the box…" I tried to send you the lemon but the e-mail was returned…_**

**_yugioh-fan 88: Thank you. You have been a loyal reader and reviewer. I hope you liked the lemon as well as the teaser…_**

**_Kupo: How do you like this update? Thank you._**

**_Garagun: I need your e-mail address…_**

Sepiroth awoke to find himself face to face with spiky chestnut brown locks. He slowly disentangled himself from his heavily slumbering love, trying not to wake Sora. Once untangled and standing, he took a quick look at Sora's adorable face and wanted to crawl back into bed and lie there all day, but he knew he couldn't. He sighed and silently dressed.

He decided he needed something to wake him up and coffee would do very nicely. He left the hotel and headed toward the nearest café.

He opened the small glass door and saw Riku, Li, and Leon sitting at one table together. Li and Leon waved him over while Riku just glared. He quickly joined them to spite Riku.

Leon was enjoying the scathing looks that Riku was sending Sepiroth and Li snorted softly. He knew to stay out of matters of the heart well enough.

"What's wrong with you brat?" Sepiroth asked Riku coldly. Riku growled. Riku turned to face Sepiroth. "Leave Sora alone," he demanded. Sepiroth glared at Riku in turn. "And if I refuse?" he asked. He could of sworn that Riku's normal sea green eyes flashed gold. "Then I'll tear you apart piece by bloody piece!" Riku yelled.

Li looked up from his expresso. Some people just didn't know when to be quiet. Li growled and that caught their attention. "Some of us are trying to enjoy a quiet morning," he trailed off. Leon nodded his head in agreement to Li. "Yeah, and you two are not helping to keep it peaceful," Leon finished.

Sepiroth sighed. All he wanted was a coffee. Speaking of which, a waiter came around to take his order. "Just a coffee… Something strong…" he said and the waiter nodded.

Meanwhile

Sora yawned and stretched. He reached out to the space beside him to find Sepiroth, but found it empty. "Hunh?" he asked himself. "Oh. He must be out and about…"

"Sora, are you up yet?" a melodic female voice asked him from his door. "Yeah, Clarin, I'm up. Come in…" he said. She entered with a frown on her delicate features. "Sora, I'm afraid I haven't told you the whole truth…" she started. Sora blinked. "Sit please…" he asked and she complied by sitting on the edge of the red canopied bed.

"Where do I start?" she wondered. Sora smiled. "Why don't we start at the beginning?" he said helpfully. Clarin nodded. "Of course."

"First of all, please understand that not all darkness is evil. Not all "monsters" are filled with malice and the lust to kill," she started. Sora nodded in understanding.

"In the beginning, The Lady or as she was known, Riena, created a world out of dead stars. The world was gorgeous! There were oceans as clear as the sky! Desserts and oasis were very few. Forests and jungles were lush with greenery and life. Fairies, Imps, wood Elves! Any thing that you could only imagine called it home! Vierace was a home to those whom had lost hope… So many…"

"There were 3 men above the rest that stood out amongst Vierace. Jaded, Li, and Katan. They were the Lady's sons. All loved her and obeyed her with out question."

"I went to Vierace when I was only 6 years with my older brother, Kora. Our world had been torn apart by war and it was no longer safe to stay there. I remember what happened like it was yesterday… I was so upset that I had run away from the group and the next thing I knew I was in two warm, loving, and gentle arms. The Lady was holding me as if I were her own child. She had long blood red hair and beautiful blue eyes, like yours. She had a small nose and pale pink lips, her skin was as pale as snow, but as warm as spring. What really caught my attention was her warm smile. It was gentle and sweet."

"I had fallen asleep in the Lady's arms and awoke the next day, only to find myself in a huge bed. As it turned out, we had been adopted by The Lady. When Kora and I asked to train in the arts of war as not to be weak, we were expecting her to outright refuse. She had just frowned a little, but agreed. 'If that is truly what you desire and if it will make you happy then I allow it…'."

"Kora and I were trained by separate masters. I was trained by Li while Kora was trained by Katan. As the years flew by, I fell in love with Li as Kora fell in love with Katan. After 6 years, we married. Kora and Katan had married 4 years before us… Jaded, Li's twin brother, had married a young man named Amethyst. Before we knew it, 2 years had passed by."

"About 3 weeks after the news that Amethyst had given birth to a boy, a dark traveler wearing a cloak showed up. He brought with him an army of Heartless… Thus our world was overrun. The Lady had given birth to a small child, but couldn't let him stay. She sent him to a small island far, far away to protect him. No one knows what happened to him…

"Li and I escaped with a ship Li had been tinkering with… I don't know about the others, but I can only hope that they made it off world O.K. Unfortunately, the Lady stayed behind to defend her planet, we didn't know until she missed her meeting with us at Halloween Town… That was 18 years ago…" she finished solemnly.

Sora was shocked. 'Wow…' he thought… "WAIT! 18 years ago? How old are you!" he asked aloud, blushing when he realized that he had asked an impolite question. Clarin only giggled. "I'm 328 in demon years, but I'm 36 now… I was 16 when I married Li and he was only 19 then," she said fondly. "Sounds like a beautiful fairytale…" he said dreamily. She smiled. "It wasn't a fairytale. It was reality for us…"

Sora smiled again. "You and Li seem so happy together…" he said. She smiled. "We do have arguments, but we love each other so… It took me 6 years to get him to say he loved me!" She said.

Sephiroth finished his coffee and paid for it. _'Sora should be up by now…'_ he thought. He bid good bye to his current company and stood. "Wait. I'll come with you," Li said. They walked out of the café. "I don't trust you," Sepiroth said bluntly. Li just nodded. "As it should be," he said calmly. Sephiroth nodded, accepting this response. "That child… Riku. Do you know who his parents are?" Li asked. Sepiroth shook his head. "He and Sora were orphans…" Sepiroth said carefully. Li's jade eyes darkened then brightened. _'So… That's where they went…'_ he thought. Ah… Irony. Thy name is Sora.

Clarin felt Li's familiar energy approach their location. "They're back," she informed Sora. Sora nodded, not questioning how Clarin knew.

Li knew that, by now, his wife knew they were back. Sepiroth smirked at the thought of getting Sora alone. Li smirked at the thought of pinning his wife to the bed…

(Risa: It's scary how they think alike. Li and Seph: Glares at her Risa: EEP!)

Riku frowned, his emerald eyes darkened into a jade green. 'Li seems so familiar to me… As if I've seen him before… But WHERE!' Riku wondered.

END. For now.

Risa: I changed Gereck to Katan… I don't like the name Gereck… Well he did say I could change one thing… LOL! I hope you all enjoy this installment… Katana's gonna throttle me when he gets back.


End file.
